Breathing in accord
by Manechka
Summary: "В одно дыханье". Just a love story written for the Contest "Women in love" on pirates-zone. Syr&Phil are affraid of their mutual feelings, but after they've cracked up in a storm a certain Capt. Turner comes to relief. And Syrena's Granny chimes in also.


**Breathing in accord**

**Название:** В одно дыханье  
**Автор: **Serpens Subtruncius  
**Жанр: **романтика  
**Пейринг:** Филип/Сирена; упоминается Уилл/Элизабет  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Размер:** мини  
**Содержание:** А что после?  
**Предупреждения:** Девушки! Любовь зла!  
**Статус:** закончен, но может стать первой частью чего-то большего.  
**Дисклеймер:** экзамен на права завален

ОоОоОоО

_Их голосам дано сливаться в такт  
И вечностью дышать в одно дыханье,  
И встретиться со вздохом на устах  
На хрупких переправах и мостах,  
На узких перекрестках мирозданья...  
В. Высоцкий_

« А что теперь? Куда мы? Что с нами будет?» Вопросы. вопросы, крутились в голове каким-то смутным хороводом, пока они поднимались сквозь темноту к зеленеющему сквозь толщу вод солнечному диску.  
«Все будет хорошо! Я обещаю! Я сдержу слово!» Тонкая рука успокаивающе пробегала пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони, успокаивая, а иногда ободряюще сжимала кисть. Они остались одни – в море. Одни в буквальном смысле, поскольку ни ему, ни ей обратного пути не было. Он мог дышать под водой, неким волшебным образом, до тех пор, пока держал её за руку. В противном случае приходилось нырять по-человечьи, задерживая дыхание, стараясь не расплескать шаткое равновесие между глубиной и объемом легких. Он быстро освоил разницу и заставил себя не думать о происхождении этого эффекта, поскольку колледж с детства вбил в его грешную голову мысль о порочности любого волшебства и всего, что не подвластно простому научному объяснению. Русалка не могла объяснить свое существование волей Господа, поэтому приходилось этот момент пропускать и вовсе игнорировать. Они отдыхали в воде и на суше, выбираясь на маленькие островки, окруженные белоснежным песком и осененные резными перьями пальм. Она – она, Сирена, – была не очень разговорчива, что было понятно, учитывая её происхождение, но как красноречивы были её жесты. Филип иногда застывал в невольном изумлении, завороженно следя за плавными и грациозными движениями её хвоста под водой. Насколько эти изящные изгибы и повороты были понятнее и выразительнее слов. Или он постепенно сходил с ума, и ему просто казалось, что он понимает язык её тела? В любом случае, Сирена оставалась немногословной, иногда недоверчиво-колючей и обидчивой, как маленький ребенок. Впрочем, она и была ребенком, по сравнению со своими сестрами, – совершенно невинным и до смерти застенчивым.

Раньше Филип всегда испытывал неловкость, исповедуя женщин опытных, а они сразу ловили его на этом, и ему приходилось напускать строгость и неприступность. Сейчас перед ним была, с одной стороны, сама неопытность – она очень мало знала о людях и мало общалась со своими собратьями, вскользь упомянув об уединенной жизни в пещере с бабушкой. (О русалках-бабушках ему слышать не приходилось, и он с трудом удержался от улыбки, пытаясь представить себе седую хвостатую бабку и маленького непоседливого русаленыша с темными кудряшками.) С другой стороны, Сирена была женщиной, прекрасно осознающей свою опасную женскую суть. Более того, она была русалкой и постигала науку манипулирования мужчинами – хотя бы одним из них – семимильными шагами. Другое дело, что даже невинный девичий шантаж не имел никаких перспектив. Они прекрасно понимали, что будут держаться друг за друга до последнего.

У них не было ничего: никаких материальных ценностей, ни кола, ни двора, ни даже постоянного места отдыха. Они осваивали новое совместное существование ощупью, боясь оступиться, чтобы не причинять друг другу лишней боли.

ОоОоОоО

Сирена испытывала чувство гордости – ведь именно ей он был обязан жизнью, именно благодаря ей мог двигаться под водой, она учила его науке моря. Но иногда она чувствовала себя неумелой дикаркой.

Например, в первое их совместное утро, когда ловко отгрызла голову только что пойманной рыбке и радостно протянула ему угощение. Или когда отскакивала, прячась за камень, при виде первых языков пламени молодого костра. Его удивленный взгляд и снисходительная улыбка – нет, не обижали, но удесятеряли её нерешительность.

Поначалу ей казалось, что их жизнь будет чудесным уходом в морские глубины, где она сможет уберечь его от ужасных людей наверху, на которых он так мало походил и которых она так отчаянно боялась. Ему надо только научиться дышать под водой – и всё. Но чем дольше они были вместе, тем сильнее она чувствовала его невысказанную тоску по солнцу и естественной для него жизни на берегу. Кроме того, она поняла, что на глубине ни в коем случае не может отпустить его руку – ни на мгновение. Это было так важно для неё – держать его жизнь в собственной ладони, чувствовать его благодарность и дарить ему свою нежность хотя бы прикосновением пальцев.

ОоОоОоО

Всё случилось неожиданно. Они почти отвыкли от опасностей, а зря.

В тот день на море было неспокойно. Рыбы и птицы загодя почувствовали надвигающийся шторм и постарались уйти в безопасные места. Филип и Сирена были в открытом море, далеко от любых берегов. Сирена просто не придала затишью перед бурей особого значения, потому что именно в этот день была слишком занята собой. Она держала Филипа за руку, но в задумчивости пару раз выпускала его пальцы. Он уже привык, что невзначай может вдруг потерять ориентацию в пространстве и должен быть готов в любую минуту замереть, задерживая воздух в легких, чтобы банально не впасть в панику и не утонуть. Его настораживала странная рассеянность девушки, её задумчивость и неловкость. Обычно он легко улавливал её мысли, направленные на него, – как иначе он мог понимать её под водой, – но сейчас она как будто оградила себя невидимой ширмой, она плыла, лениво поводя хвостом из стороны в сторону, словно окутанная коконом своих нелегких мыслей.

Наконец, она тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела ему в глаза. Сколько сочувствия. Сколько понимания. Как это... _христианского сострадания_. Он христианин, несмотря на свои утверждения о разочаровании в вере, о своих душевных метаниях. Да, для него она – морское чудовище, случайно спасшее ему жизнь. Он _приличный_ человек, поэтому ему неловко, он не знает, когда _прилично_ будет отвергнуть её, чтобы вернуться к своим. Чудовищ не любят, их боятся...

Она терзала себя сомнениями, не в силах поговорить открыто. Боялась его вопросительного взгляда, его отстраненности. _Какая же она жалкая, трусливая медуза! _

Она многое знает, ей говорили те, другие русалки в бухте. Они жили или стаей или поодиночке, но каждая время от времени выходила на берег. Иногда от голода. Чаще всего из любопытства. Определенно – для продления рода. Русалкам нужны сильные мужчины. Почему-то мальчики, рожденные в глубинах вод, были слабыми и болезненными, словно им не хватало почвы под ногами, многие сразу погибали от удушья. В общем, не жильцы. Девчонки же пополняли русалочье племя, с рождения чувствуя себя, как рыба в воде – то есть как нормальная русалка. Девушки рассказывали подругам о своих похождениях на земле, не утаивая деталей. Сирена с детства знала, что любому мужчине нужна женщина, что любой мужчина сразу даст понять девушке, что ему нужно от неё, или попросту пройдет мимо. Не будет таскать за собой, смотреть с тоской и молчать. _Почему он молчит? Она же непрерывно говорит с ним, уже хвост болит от красноречия, а он всё время думает о своём. О своих берегах, Дьявол Морской их побери! _

Постепенно от рассеянной задумчивости Сирена почему-то впала в гнев. Она сама не понимала что её рассердило – его молчание или её собственное... что? Она не могла описать это чувство.

Однажды в детстве она уплыла из дома со стаей коралловых рыбок. Рыбки плыли сами по себе, куда им нужно, но она играла с ними, представляя, как будто они показывают ей путь к сокровищу. Часа через два она поняла, что рыбки её обманули, что она проголодалась (с горя она тут же съела четырех обманщиц) и что она заблудилась. Бабушка действительно искала её, а когда нашла, Сирена испытала это чувство. Облегчение, радость, страх перед наказанием и жгучий стыд одновременно. Самое страшное оказалось посмотреть бабушке в глаза. Что она увидела? Только любовь. Посмотреть в глаза Филипу гораздо страшнее.

В подтверждение своих невеселых мыслей она оглянулась на него, но при повороте головы её глаз ухватил еще что-то. Изменение пейзажа. Новые детали. _Они_ были тут. Она чувствовала волны опасности, причем не с одной, а с нескольких сторон. Большие. Каждая – почти вдвое больше её и раз в семь тяжелее. Мелкие глазки. Жадные, грязные рты. Отвратительное равнодушие и неотвратимая уверенность в себе. Такими с детства она представляла мужчин. Да, именно такими.

_Акулы._

ОоОоОоО

Филип почти не уловил грань, когда её задумчивость вдруг прорвалась почти слышным в ушах криком: «Опасность! Быстро наверх!» Однако за последние годы, проведенные в экстремальных условиях, он приучил себя реагировать мгновенно, поэтому сам дернул её за руку, изо всех сил толкая ногами воду.

Серые хищники сужали круг. Он успел разглядеть их серые спины. Три огромных рыбины с блеклыми разводами по бокам, одна прибавила ходу, прибыв первой на место, где они только что были, и перевернулась на спину. Мелькнула зубастая пасть, совсем маленькая на фоне белеющей туши, но Филип знал, насколько обманчиво это впечатление. Перед глазами пронеслись жутковатые картины недавнего прошлого, когда ему пришлось соборовать троих умирающих рыбаков, которым страшно повезло. Страшно в самом буквальном смысле слова: они наткнулись на огромный косяк рыб, и их так поразил невиданный улов, что от жадности они перевернули лодку и быстро стали уловом стаи акул, увязавшихся за косяком. Во что могут превратить человеческое тело зубы тигровой акулы, Филип знал не понаслышке.

Сирена, наверное, еще лучше понимала грозившую им опасность, поэтому тянула его вверх с нечеловеческой силой, вокруг её хвоста бурлил водоворот, она старалась по возможности замутить воду и лишить зрение хищников четкости. Однако дно и спасительный ил были далеко, зато близко – поверхность океана, где уже началось волнение.

Наверху их поджидала другая опасность – огромные валы начали свой безостановочный танец вприсядку, не давая вынырнуть и лишая самостоятельности. Даже хваленый русалочий хвост стал бесполезен. Сирена и Филип оказались жалкими игрушками, тряпичными куколками в могучих ладонях Карибского моря.

Акулы некоторое время кружили, недоумевая, куда понесло их добычу, но потом разочарованно скрылись в синей глубине. Пора было спускаться обратно, но море не давало свободно пошевелиться. Волны с такой силой перебрасывали их, что Филип понял: будь он один, его переломило бы, как соломинку, не говоря о том, что он захлебнулся бы уже минуты через две после всплытия. Однако Сирена тоже быстро теряла силы. Она никогда не выходила в море в шторм. Бабушка с детства отводила её в подводную пещеру, и там она спокойно пережидала буйство стихии. Сейчас она поняла, чего так боялись старшие – разгула ветров, сумасшедшей дури бушующих волн, сил, не подвластных ничьему разуму. Сейчас она знала, что еще немного – и она не удержит Филипа. Рука случайно выскользнет – и всё. Когда новый толчок очередной раз повернул их лицом друг к другу, Сирена успела крепко ухватиться обеими руками за его запястья. Следующий шквал столкнул их вплотную, выбивая из груди воздух. Им ничего не осталось, как прижаться друг к другу, когда новая волна подхватила их и швырнула на чернеющий зуб одинокого рифа.

_И погас свет._

ОоОоОоО

Они очнулись в лодке. Наступил вечер – во всяком случае, так подумал Филип. Они продолжали обнимать друг друга, и Сирена вначале крепче прижалась к нему, а потом смущенно отстранилась. На её лице играли золотистые блики от мерцающего фонарика на носу лодки. Филип отметил странный фонарь и почему-то машинально взглянул на воду, проверяя, много ли рыбок привлек огонек. Вода была черной и безжизненной, как свежая нефть.

– Чья это лодка? – спросил он вслух.

– Наша. Мы в мертвых водах, – немного осипшим, но всё же музыкальным голоском отозвалась русалка, – Не думала, что попаду сюда так скоро и, тем более, в лодке.

– Ты знаешь, где это?

– На том свете, – Сирена встряхнула почти высохшими волосами, – Так говорят и русалки, и люди. Так говорил капитан Джек. Я слышала, он рассказывал той женщине, Анжелике, что сам бывал здесь. И мне кажется, не врал.

– Джек? Ну, он соврет – не дорого возьмет. Хотя... Откуда у нас лодка и фонарь? И в лодке сухо. У нас даже волосы сухие!

– Смотри! – Сирена испуганно схватила его за руку.

Из черных волн почти беззвучно поднималось тело огромного корабля – поросшие ракушками темные борта, высокие мачты с зелеными парусами, гладкая деревянная палуба, с которой бурными потоками сбегала вода. Странный, похожий на ощерившегося дракона нос гордо вздымался всего в полусотне ярдов от них.

– Эй, на корабле! – крикнул Филип, – Примете на борт?

В этот момент первый, ослепительно-зеленый луч восходящего на западе солнца выхватил блестящую готическую надпись на борту: «Летучий Голландец». Филип вздрогнул и потянулся к кресту на шее, но сообразил, что его давно уже нет

Однако наверху показались головы вполне живых матросов, и лодочка сама собой приблизилась вплотную к борту. Через несколько минут обоих спасенных приветствовала весьма небольшая для такого судна команда во главе с молодцеватым капитаном, чей вид никак не вязался с популярными байками о страшном спрутообразном Дэйви Джонсе.

– Капитан Уилл Тернер, – поприветствовал тот, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

– Филип, бывший... – он замялся, – Мистер Эндрю Филип к вашим услугам. Мою спутницу зовут Сирена.

Филип прекрасно понимал, что русалка привыкла путешествовать по морским просторам, не обременяя себя одеждой, и к этому почти привык, но сейчас она выглядела как обыкновенная девушка и просто пряталась за его спиной от группы мужчин на борту. Сирена давно сообразила, что сухопутные женщины голышом не ходят, и одно дело – с ним, с другом, а другое – оказаться в очевидно непристойном виде перед группой незнакомых особей мужского пола, не говоря уже о том, что вне воды ей всегда было холодно. Сирена чувствовала каждое дуновение обжигающего ветра.

Капитан Тёрнер на мгновение задержал взгляд на дрожащей от холода Сирене и, как показалось Филипу, слегка покраснел.

– Пройдемте-ка в каюту, – он развернулся и пошел вперед, указывая дорогу.

В каюте было на удивление сухо и чисто, но нехитрый корабельный интерьер дополнял стоящий в углу настоящий орган. Сейчас он был наполовину прикрыт чехлом, но сразу привлек внимание Филипа – тот почувствовал себя случайно заглянувшим в церковь в родном колледже. Тернер, не глядя, протянул Сирене какое-то покрывало, и она с благодарностью закуталась в него.

– Добро пожаловать в мир мертвых, – с сочувствием в голосе сказал капитан, когда все трое присели за стол. – Обычно я просто подбираю души погибших в море и переправляю в мир иной, просто собираю флотилию лодочек и указываю им путь на тот берег, но в вашем случае я столкнулся с некоей проблемой...

– Мы почему-то не до конца мертвы? – с печальной иронией предположил бывший священник.

– И да, и нет. Во-первых, лодка рассчитана только на одного человека. Во-вторых, вы действительно не до конца мертвы. Вас что-то держит между мирами.

– Может, ответ на второй вопрос как-то связан с первым? – спросила Сирена.

– И почему вас двое?

– Потому что я – не человек, – спокойно отозвалась девушка. – Так что это его лодка.

– Разве у русалки нет души? – неожиданно спросил Филип, – Или она попадает в другое место?

– Вот этого я не знаю, – заинтересованно отозвался капитан Тернер, – а у вас есть варианты ответов?

Он сидел в кресле, подперев голову ладонью, и при свете восходящего солнца сейчас стало ясно, что на самом деле ему не больше двадцати пяти. «Как его угораздило здесь оказаться», – с тоской подумал Филип.

– Я слышала, – неуверенно начала девушка и посмотрела на свои босые белые ступни. Они были гладенькие и белые, как у ребенка, жившего взаперти. – Я слышала от бабушки, что иногда душам удается частично слиться, если их хозяева всё отдадут друг другу.

– Всё? – переспросил Филип, – Совсем всё?

– А разве нет? – серьёзно спросила девушка, ловя внимательный взгляд Уилла Тернера, – Ты доверил мне свою жизнь, оставил свой мир, в моих руках каждое твое дыхание, и я... – она замялась, – я тоже отдала тебе свою жизнь. Ты же понимаешь, что не будь тебя, я давно сгинула бы от рук тех негодяев в джунглях.

– Так или иначе, ваша лодка никуда не плыла. Она стояла на месте и будто ждала нашего появления. Вы, Филип, практически умерли, но душа вашей спутницы не пускает вас в Царствие Небесное, или куда вы лично собирались попасть. А вам, Сирена, тоже не воссоединиться с Морскими Сёстрами – вы слишком увязли в мире людей.

– И что нам делать? – хором спросили спасенные.

– Вам? Что_ мне _делать, хотел бы я знать, – искренне развел руками Тёрнер.

Наверху пробили склянки.

– Ой, уже полдевятого. Сейчас придет Кристенсен. Простите, господа, приглашаю вас на камбуз позавтракать, а мне сейчас придется заниматься. Я учусь играть, – добавил он, встретив удивленный взгляд Филипа, – на органе. Иногда по три часа в день.

ОоОоОоО

Вечером того же дня Филип и Тернер стояли на мостике: капитан – у руля, его гость, опершись на фальшборт, разглядывал пенистый след за кормой.

– ...И тогда я разочаровался в том, что так старательно вбивали в меня с детства. Но она помогла мне вновь обрести веру. Высшее доверие, какое было у Бога к человеку и так едко встречается в наши дни... – Филип не знал, как объяснить молодому капитану накопившуюся путаницу чувств и эмоций. Ему не хватало слов. Вернее, слова были, но он боялся произнести их вслух.

– И что мисс Сирена думает об этом? – бесхитростно спросил капитан, как выяснил Филип, бывший кузнец, посему рубивший сплеча и несклонный к долгим мудрствованиям и самооправданиям.

– Думает? – переспросил Филип, – Что она думает? В том-то и дело, что она всё время думает. Молчит, смотрит на меня и думает.

– И вы не признаетесь ей в своих чувствах?

– Каких еще... чувствах? – мрачно пробормотал Филип, хотя ежу было ясно, о чем спрашивает этот простак-кузнец. – Вы бы сами попробовали...

– К счастью, попробовал, – невозмутимо ответил тот, как будто ждал этого упрека, – Причем мне пришлось это сделать при всем честном народе в присутствии жениха этой м-м... особы и её отца, губернатора Ямайки. Куй железо, пока горячо, – Он подмигнул нерешительному философу, – Мне бы ваши проблемы, – добавил он через минуту, заметно помрачнев.

– Она не ответила взаимностью? – посочувствовал собеседник.

– Как раз ответила, просто судьба иногда вставляет палки в колеса. Я стал капитаном «Голландца» и могу видеть свою жену раз в десять лет всего на один день. И я жду этого дня, – он помолчал, – Надеюсь, она тоже...

Филип с восхищением и ужасом смотрел на молодого капитана. Какая странная штука – жизнь. Как тяжело дается счастье.

– Вы думаете, если мы с Сиреной окончательно... договоримся, – начал он, – мы можем куда-то окончательно попасть? Не будем вам надоедать на вашем корабле?

– Ну, надоесть вы мне явно не успели, – улыбнулся Уилл Тернер, – Просто девушку жалко. Она ждет от вас каких-то активных действий.

– Но я не могу... В свое время я запретил себе думать о женщинах как о... о женщинах, и просто боюсь разбудить в себе именно то, что так отталкивает её в мужчинах...

– У вас есть один несомненный плюс, отличающий вас от всех на свете мужчин, – Тернер повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Вы ведь любите её?

ОоОоОоО

Сирена в белой рубашке и коротких бриджах сидела на носу корабля и смотрела вниз.

Ах, бабушка, милая бабушка, знала бы она, при каких странных обстоятельствах её внучка встретит мужчину своей жизни... Она знала, что она сама странная, но и он такой странный. Сирена улыбнулась и закрыла улыбку волосами. И ведь он ни о чем не просил, она только держала его за руку, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Это было красноречивее слов и игр хвостом. «Всегда?» – наконец, спросил Филип. «И везде», – ответила она. – «Пока смерть не разлучит?» – «Она нас не разлучит».

Какая разница, кто или что свяжет их – благословение небес или морской пучины?

Вокруг кружилась беззвездная ночь, вместо звезд освещаемая сотнями горящих золотых огоньков. Этот свет не пугал, он дарил светлую печаль и надежду. Она знала, что впереди её ждет что-то новое. Поворот в судьбе.

Сирену окатили невесть откуда взявшиеся брызги, и на ногах мгновенно проступила чешуя. Над ухом раздался саркастический смешок:

– Ах, дочь моря, что делаешь ты здесь, среди людей? Я пришла за тобой...

– Бабушка! – радостно воскликнула Сирена, и добавила изумленно, – Но ты ли это?

– Это, несомненно, я, моя девочка, хотя мой облик заметно изменился за последние лет пятьдесят.

– Значит, мне?.. – протянула Сирена.

– Тебе? Восемьдесят два с половиной, я присутствовала при твоем рождении и помню это как вчера.

– Бабушка, и что нас ждет?

– Вас? Кого это вас? Этого недоделанного священника, желающего возвестить свою истину повсюду? – "бабушка", роскошная женщина лет тридцати с черными кудрями и смуглой слегка зеленоватой кожей, опустилась на палубу рядом с девушкой и, точно так же свесив ноги между «зубьев» корабля, лениво поболтала ими в воздухе.

– Я не могу покинуть его. В нем часть моей души, и мы собирались...

– Ой, не смеши! Неужто ты собираешься остаться на суше с людьми? Там время идет быстрее...

– Я хочу остаться с ним, – твердо сказала Сирена, – Ему со мной остаться гораздо сложнее и опаснее.

– Твоя безопасность будет длиться до тех пор, пока не попадешь под дождь или мальчишки не обольют ноги. Тогда ты почувствуешь на себе всю силу человечьей любви, – язвительно прошептала бабушка, – И не будь я Калипсо, если они не протащат тебя по улицам, а потом не пожарят на рыбное жаркое.

Сирена слушала с брезгливостью и тоской, понимая, что в чем-то бабушка права, а в чем-то нет, но не могла точно сформулировать свой протест. Наконец, она вымученно улыбнулась и прошептала, постепенно повышая голос:

– Меня уже таскали «на жаркое», и именно он меня спас. У меня никого нет, кроме него. И где же ты была последние полсотни лет?

Калипсо усмехнулась и провела рукой по её кудрявой головке:  
– Эх, девочка, разве в этом дело... Мне просто тебя жаль. В нашем роду нет женщин, покорившихся мужчинам, ушедших на берег и потерявших свое племя. Ты тоже любишь свободу волн, свободу ветра...

– Поэтому ты всегда уводила меня в пещеры, уберегая от _свободы ветра_?

Сирена впервые почувствовала беспокойство, и даже гнев по отношению к обожаемой бабушке. Вдруг её осенила догадка:

– Так это тебя девять баронов держали взаперти? Ты разочаровалась в том, кого любила, и хочешь меня осчастливить? – Сирена обнажила неожиданно заострившиеся зубы и отчаянно зашипела по-русалочьи, – Не отдам! Не отдам его! И мою жизнь не отдам! Акул не боялась и вас не побоюсь!

– Иногда общение с пиратами идет на пользу, – светским тоном сказала Калипсо, – Ты хотя бы перестала быть жалким птенцом с тонкой шейкой. Когда ты была маленькой, мне казалось, что ты и недели не протянешь в бухте. Забирай своего проповедника, и ловите зеленый луч. Да, еще! Если ты хочешь все-таки поймать этого парня до конца, – она улыбнулась во весь рот, как довольная кошка, – не забудь попросить капитана Тёрнера выполнить его капитанский долг. И напомни об одной вещи, которую он хранит как зеницу ока за органом.

– Что это? – любопытство побороло гнев, и Сирена вытянула шею в ожидании.

– Опять ты гусенок! – рассмеялась бабушка, – Эта вещь прошла через руки торговцев, служанок, одной моей знакомой девушки, солдат, моряков и самого Дэйви Джонса. Это платье. И пусть не жадничает!

Она звонко рассмеялась и растаяла в облаке брызг.

Сирена минуту молча смотрела на то место, где только что сидела Калипсо, потом поднялась и тихо отправилась искать Филипа. _Эндрю. _

Ей казалось, что она несет в себе что-то, что боится расплескать и растратить попусту. Что-то самое важное, не просто желанное и дорогое, а совершенно необходимое, как воздух, которым нужно поделиться с тем, без кого уже никуда.

С завтрашним днем жизнь начнет новый виток, что-то навсегда изменится. И она не хочет оказаться в этом новом дне одна. Только рядом с ним. Эх, Эндрю. Как он сказал? «Стоило поймать русалку, чтобы понять, что ты человек». Что ж, стоило полюбить человека, чтобы он гордился, что он человек.


End file.
